Amor mas dulce
by winSohma
Summary: No ahi mejor mangar que el amor.....SASUSAKU!


KONICHIWA!!

espero que les guste,

es un fics que ise para unas amigas, pero aun no quita que sea el primero que publico en la pagina, no se muy bien las reglas,pero ise mi mayor exfuerso! .

a si una cosa, plis! me dejan un

Reviews

aunque sea un tomataso

¬¬U

* * *

_**El Amor mas dulce**_

Las flores de sakura daban la bienvenida a la preparatoria de konoha, los estudiantes de la misma, todos como si fueran hechizados, por el encanto que se encontraba en el sitio,

_--no eh desayunado...--._

En una esquina se hallaba un grupo de chicas, todas reunidas por una razon, sus chicos, los chicos de la banda de rock, los chicos famosos, los ...ya no avia descripciones para la misma, excepto una chica peligrosa que se encontraba en un lado, sostenido las cosas de la reina de la moda, ino yamanaka, la que hablaba de su flamante y falsa relacion con el jefe de la banda de rock mas famosa de la escuela, sasuke uchiha

_-tengo hambre...-_

la oji verde se acomodo sus lentes, y trato de ignorar su pasion oculta... el mismo chico de su jefa...asta que,

**RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

la campana sono, una casi inaudible sonrisa se le formo en los labios a la pelirosa, mientras tomaba y dejaba las cosas en el puesto de ino, era hora de...

_--donde estas..?.--_

busco con la mirada a el joven dueño de su corazon, y lo hallo, conversando con la rubia con el seño levemente fruncido;

la sonrisa se agrando cuando leyo los labios de el uchiha, ese "_me largo"_ mientras la rubia de coleta asia lo que fuera para que no se valla, esa chica, estaba tan ciega,...

casi por inercia tomo ahora sus cosas, entre ellas un paquete de galletas, su mirada se dulcifico mas que aquel dulce que miraba, ...

ese dulce...

_--te necesito, apurate...--_

corrio como podia asia la direccion de siempre, el patio trasero de la escuela, en el cerezo mas grande de todos, donde como siempre seria el encuentro con **EL**...

_-apurate sasuke kun...no te dejare nada...-_

el hambre la estaba matando, bueno en parte, ya que las ansias de estar con el eran mayores, como siempre, una pasion prohibida,

preparandose, se saco de encima, todas esas cosa que le molestaban, ese apestoso chaleco, los lentes ke tenia que usar por que si, ino le avía dicho que era una regla, ja!, tal como le avia dicho el, _**""no te preocupes, solo lo hace por que no tiene unos ojos tan hermosos como los tuyos"", **_se sonrojo de golpe, el era tan tierno cuando estaba solos, aunque claro el siempre le decia un_ ""no le cuentes a naruto"" _era normal.. aunque.. ahora lo extrañaba mas y su hambre no pasaba

_--te estoy esperando...--_

abrio con cuidado el paquete de galletas que se encontraba a su lado, sacando algunas galletas, eran de sus preferidas, bueno las de ambos, esas galletas con chispas de chocolate, y en peso a comer con tranquilidad, eso le pasaba por no llegar a la hora sasuke-kun.., ahora desayunaria ella sola

_-sa-su-ke..-kunnnn!-_

-eres mala...no me dejas nada... esas palabras, el avia regresado, se sintio tan feliz cuando sus brazos la rodearon por la espalda, no avía por que volearse, sabia que era el, solo el podia darle ese calor...

_-que bueno ke hallas vuelto...--_

-siento a verte hecho esperar, sakura... .amaba esa manera suya que tenia para llamarle, desde pequeños, siempre juntos.

_.-...no sueltes mi mano...-_

desde pequeños se querian, era extraño, como puede llegar a querer a alguien de esa manera, su primer beso, todo.., su separacion...,fue por culpa de que la peligrosa se tenia que ir a londres por el trabajo de su madre, causando un gran dolor en los jovenes en ese entonces, pero... a pesar de que las despedidas fueran triste, el le dijo, solo un _te volvere a ver_

_--una promesa muda--_

y ahora.. estaba juntos, en un lugar secreto, infieles, aunque recibieran un castigo, estaba felices de hacer lo que asian, por que eso se llamaba el am...

-tienes manchado. interrumpió sus pensamientos la vos de uchiha menor que la mantenia fuertemente abrasada

la haruno no dijo palabra alguna, estaba muy ocupada en su galleta sin importar las palabras de el uchiha, aunque a este asia que no le interesaba, odiaba que no le pusieran atencion, por que el...era simplemente sasuke, solo esa era la manera de describirlo

fruncio el seño y sin apartar el abraso, se libero en un braso, tonado el menton de la chica, la volteo levemente para ke lo mirara y...

-eres..una des..cuida..da...dijo en un susurro casi inaludible con su vos fria, aunque con un sentimiento profundo para la dueña de los ojos jade, asi lamio de una forma delicada la masa de galleta que tenia la haruno en la cara, tal accion, iso que el rojo carmin se a dueñara de la cara de la pelirosa

-y tambien...comparte... dijo lo ultimo tomando la galleta de la boca de la haruno (N/a: estaba la mitada de la galleta afuera osea saco el otro extremo, no se si me entienden)

_-no ahi mejor mangar que el amor...-_

la chica sonrio, a pesar de que fuera algo prohivido para los demas, aunque estubieran engañando a todos, esto...

_- no lo cambiaria por nada...-_

**FIN!**

_y bien? les a gustado?_

_y aunque sea cortito, por favor_

_me dejan un_

_reviews, plis plis!_

_bueno fue un placer, _

_SAYONARA! _


End file.
